Many bird feeders offer a number of fixed perches with corresponding feeding openings positioned relative to each of the perches. However, such bird feeders fail to consider that birds, particularly different species of birds, feed in a variety of positions. For example, the goldfinch often feeds upside down, while the house finch is unable to feed upside down. Accordingly, if an owner desires to attract goldfinches and exclude house finches and other birds, the owner generally must purchase a bird feeder having feeding openings positioned below each perch. However, if the owner changes his mind and wishes to attract house finches and other birds in addition to goldfinches, the owner must generally purchase another bird feeder entirely with feeding openings placed above each perch. Accordingly, many bird feeders fail to take into consideration the variety of positions in which different birds, particularly the goldfinch and house finch, feed.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.